


Fill Me Up

by kannibalprince



Series: Corrupt's Kink Challenge [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: High boom, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Pet Play, Sex, Smut, This is all sex, This is just fucking, Trans Junkrat, slight - Freeform, slight again, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannibalprince/pseuds/kannibalprince
Summary: Kinks: #10: Petplay, #37: Knotting, and #51: Impregnation. I really have no excuses.Trans Junkrat and Werewolf McCree fuck.Part of my own kink challenge ( link: http://corrupt-hologram.tumblr.com/post/151314631258/kink-challenge-gross-things-included )





	

"Oh- Fuck- Jesse-" Jamison cried out, holding the leash tighter in his hand. His chest was pressed against the bed and, a slightly larger than usual Jesse, was pressing him down against the bed and growling loudly into his ear. Jamie wasn't exactly sure if Jesse was saying anything cohesive or just rambling but he honestly didn't care at this point. He cried out again when he felt Jesse bite into his shoulder as he thrust hard into the junker. Jaime shook under Jesse, but it only encouraged him to pull the other closer with the leash.

The leash was attached to the simple collar around the werewolf's neck, only being used to keep the other close. Jesse was only half shifted, not willing to shift fully in case he hurt Jaime. 

Jesse snarled, ears flicking back suddenly as he started moving again. The tall man arched beneath him had already come more than once, and so had he, but he wasn't done yet. A dull ache in his body signaled the start of even worse future events, but for now it was controllable. It would be much harder to-

"Fuck- Jesse-"

Jamie's voice brought him back to what he was doing, gripping the others hips tightly as he bit into Jaime's skin. He knew they would show as tooth marks later on, and it filled him with a strange sense of pride. 

Jesse snarled against Jaime's skin, feeling the sudden need to _knot_ the thinner man. Jamie seemed to notice because in an instant he was moaning and begging, deciding to let go of the leash in favor of grabbing onto Jesse where he could. 

"Please- God- Please knot me- Fill me up- Make me carr-" Jamie didn't have time to finish before Jesse was moving again, pushing himself further in this time. Jamie cried out at the feeling of the knot slowly starting to stretch him open, and practically shook under the werewolf. Jesse ran his nails, basically claws at this point, down the others back as he tried to be careful. He didn't want to hurt the younger man, but wanted to leave more marks.

Jesse's dick wasn't too bad considering Jaime was used to it, but when it came to the knot things got a bit difficult.

Jamison pushed himself back onto the knot, enjoying the low groan coming from his boyfriend. His body screamed at him a little but not nearly as much as it did when he felt Jesse slam forward into him. He cried out loudly in both pain and pleasure, eyes starting to well up from the combination of feelings, "F- F uck-" He forced himself to breath normally, having almost forgotten how to for a moment. He felt a gentle kiss and nip on his shoulder and smiled a little, "Yeah, I'm f-fine.. Promise."

Jesse nuzzled the side of Jaime's head lightly before thrusting slowly into the man and, when he received an enthusiastic response, he started the previous pace again. Jesse bit dark marks into Jamie's neck and shoulders, growling out promises and praises he forgets almost immediately after uttering them. He shifted a hand down to Jamie's clit, rubbing him quickly. Jaime cried out in surprise under Jesse as he arched his back and moaned the werewolf's name over and over again. It took Jesse a moment to realize it wasn't just his name his boyfriend is repeating.

"Jesse- Jesse oh fuck- please fill me up- I wanna- I want more please don't stop-" Jamison sounded close to tears and Jesse can't say he's surprised. The other often cried when Jesse would make him wait to come, or when he made him come multiple times. Regardless of overstimulation or lack thereof, the thinner man most often would start crying. Honestly, Jesse didn't mind it, he found it strangely attractive and endearing. 

Jesse nuzzled the other lightly before sitting up and starting to fuck him harder. Jamie moaned loudly, feeling the knot push in his oversensitive cunt over and over. He knew he'd come again soon and, from the whining he heard behind him, so would Jesse. He shifted his own hand down to rub himself, words spilling from his mouth as Jesse fucked him into the mattress. Jesse leaned down, a loud whine warning Jamie he was about to come. "Fuck- Fuck Jesse- Come in me, please- please-"

Jesse groaned, the sound more a growl than anything, as he came. He held tight to Jaime's hips as he bit into the other's back. Jamie whimpered under him, speeding his own hand up and, not too long later, gave a sob of Jesse's name as he came. Jesse groaned quietly at the feeling, carefully shifting them onto their sides and keeping Jamie pressed against his chest. Jamie closed his eyes, breathing heavily as the warmth behind him kept him close.


End file.
